In Love with an Angel
by rukia4ichigo
Summary: Hikaru had loved Haruhi for a while, but he was jealous of Tamaki's relationship with her. When news of a plane crash en route from France reaches the guys, Hikaru is hit the hardest. How will he cope? What will Kaoru do to save his brother from the path to self-destruction? Character deaths and spoilers. Hikaru x Haruhi, Tamaki x Haruhi


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Fries (pronounced Frees) Mahogan is owned by my boyfriend, Leanbow.

Warning: This story contains spoilers of the final episode of Ouran High School Host Club and two character deaths. Things get emotional in the second half of this story!

* * *

**In Love with an Angel**

It was graduation at Ouran Academy, a school where the rich can afford to go to. Tamaki Suou and Kyoya Ootari, now third-years at this elite school were the ones that were graduating. On the evening following the ceremony, there was a lavish ball where the students enjoyed one another's company for one last time.

Since Mitsukini Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka (also known as Hunny and Mori, respectively) had already graduated the year before, they were invited to the ball as guests. With them in attendance as well as second-years—Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi- the host club was together once again.

"Attention, everyone, I have an announcement to make," Tamaki shouted over the sounds of chatter among the attendees of the ball, tapping his champagne glass with a small fork. He waited a while for everyone to give his attention. "Welcome, everyone, to the Ouran Academy Graduation Ball, planned and put together by my good friend Kyoya and me."

"We helped too!" The Hitachiin twins piped up in unison.

Tamaki waved them off. "Yes, yes, the Host Club each had their part. Will Haruhi Fujioka come up to the front please? I've got a very important question that I want to ask her."

"Run for cover, Hikaru," Kaoru quipped.

"Oh ha ha, Kaoru," Hikaru replied sarcastically.

All eyes were on Haruhi as she walked up to the front, wondering what her boyfriend would be asking of her. She was a little nervous, but she was confident enough to face a crowd such as this. After all, she spent her first year at the high school dressed as a boy doing events like these when she was in the host club.

Hikaru was mesmerized by her beauty-a pastel, pink gown covered her thin, petite form from her chest and flowed to her ankles, which were covered in pink heels. Short brown hair framed her adorable face, and pink lip gloss painted her smiling lips. A simple golden necklace with a diamond pendant shone on her neck.

When she stopped next to Tamaki's side, she gazed into his violet eyes and he smiled back at her before he spoke once again. "Haruhi, when I first saw who you really were, I was amazed at how adorable you really looked and I fell in love with you instantly."

"That's my Haruhi!" Ranka, Haruhi's transvestite father, cooed from somewhere in the back of the room.

Haruhi blushed in embarrassment at her father's words. She hoped that this would be over already so that she can sink back into a corner. _And most importantly, who invited him?_ The smiling face of Kyoya entered her mind. _Oh right… His so-called friend._

Tamaki continued to speak. "When you stopped me from going back to France with E'Claire, I realized that I loved you even more. How could a beautiful princess like you be so reckless, yet so free to do whatever she thinks is right? You risked your life for me, Haruhi, and I can't thank you enough. I might not have gotten the chance to see Mom again, but when I met you, I never thought that I would love someone like you."

He put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring embedded with a brilliantly-cut diamond and knelt on one knee before her. Voices whispered throughout the great hall, and Hikaru's eyes narrowed. Then Tamaki said the words that the red-head had dreaded. "Haruhi Fujioka, will you…do the honour…of becoming my wife?"

More whispered conversation filled the room. Hunny beamed from Mori's shoulders, as the taller man stared with slight shock. Ranka brought out a handkerchief and bit on it, letting his tears flow from his eyes. Kyoya smirked as he pushed his glasses further up his face. Renge rubbed her hands together with glee; hearts seemed to have formed around her and in her eyes. The twins stared in complete shock, but Hikaru was also shaking his head, hoping that Haruhi would not give an affirmative response.

Haruhi was also filled with shock and blushed even deeper than she had been a moment ago. Even though this man was obnoxious when she had met him, she began to feel a close bond with him throughout her first year. When the year ended, she felt that she would do anything for him, even if it meant chasing after him on a horse-drawn carriage where there would be a chance that it would crash.

After a moment of recollecting herself, her lips curled upwards. "Tamaki Suou, I would be honoured to be your wife."

Tamaki beamed as he slipped the ring onto her finger and embraced her. "You make me so happy, Haruhi," he whispered. Their lips touched as they shared this proud and happy moment together.

Cheers filled the room while many girls screamed and cheered for the newly-engaged couple.

Renge squealed with excitement. "Such a fairy tale comes true! How amazing! Congratulations!"

"Yay Tama-chan!" Hunny shouted while Mori and Kyoya smiled for their friends.

Kaoru clapped as he smiled for a moment. However, when he averted his eyes to his brother, he noticed that Hikaru was not very happy even though he was clapping.

"This is lame," Hikaru remarked as he turned around, "Let's go, Kaoru."

Kaoru watched his brother leave with a raised eyebrow and sighed. "What's wrong with Hika-chan?" Hunny asked.

"I sense a little jealousy," Kyoya noted. "I don't know about you guys, but I find it kind of inconsiderate, especially when this concerns two very good friends of ours."

"I'll talk to him," Kaoru offered. Then he took off after Hikaru.

Hikaru had just exited the building when his brother finally caught up to him. "Hey, Hikaru! Wait up!"

"Took you long enough," Hikaru said with an edge in his voice.

"Look, man, we need to talk," Kaoru said. "Don't you think that this is a little inconsiderate of you? I mean, the boss is also a good friend of ours and this was his moment."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "You can kiss up to the boss all you want, but he took Haruhi from me."

Kaoru twitched his eyebrows from a couple seconds. "Look, Haruhi never really belonged to anyone. Sorry that you missed your chance, but she chose the boss months ago. So he didn't really take her from you. Quit this jealousy act of yours and let's go back inside."

When they returned to the great hall, Tamaki and Haruhi were engaged in conversation with the rest of their club. "Hey it's those twin idiots again!" Tamaki exclaimed jokingly.

"Ah buzz off, boss," Hikaru remarked as he rolled his eyes. Tamaki made a noise and then sulked in the corner. Then he smiled at Haruhi and hugged her. "But congratulations, Haruhi, I hope you become happy living with him the rest of your life." _Even though I could have given you a better life if you chose me_, he thought sadly.

Haruhi smiled as she hugged him back. "Thanks, Hikaru, you're a great friend."

Kyoya smirked. "It seems like it was only yesterday that you thought of her as a daughter," he thought to himself. "Now does it make sense? Are you done playing?"

Tamaki recovered from his sulking and grinned as he wrapped an arm around Haruhi, pulling him closer to him. "Of course," he replied, "Now that I've graduated, I want to become serious from now on." He looked down at Haruhi. "Of course, I'll make sure that you complete your studies so that you can obtain that dream career of yours, my dearest Haruhi."

Haruhi rested her forehead against her fiancee's chin. "Thank you, Tamaki. I love you."

"I love you too," Tamaki replied as he kissed her forehead.

"So sweet!" Renge exclaimed from nearby. "I wish I could find a man like you, Haruhi." She gave Kyoya a wink, and Kyoya looked away, pushing up his glasses.

They continued to enjoy their time at the ball, conversing with other guests and dancing to the music that the classical orchestra had played. The twins made the most of their evening by playing harmless pranks on several of the girls and even doing their "brotherly love" act in front of others. Hunny enjoyed the array of sweets on a table, while Mori watched him protectively.

* * *

A couple days later, the host club decided to meet once again at the main Suou estate, where they engaged in conversation and laughter.

A maid approached Tamaki with a phone on a tray and got his attention. "Tamaki-sama, you have a phone call." She set the tray down on a table.

"Thank you," Tamaki replied as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" Then all of a sudden, his face became alive with excitement and surprise. "Maman?!"

Everyone else gasped with the same amount of surprise as their friend. They had never seen him so happy and emotional, besides that moment when he proposed to Haruhi of course. Tamaki had just gotten a call from his mother, a beautiful, blonde, French woman whom he had not seen or spoken to since he was fourteen years old.

They watched him speak to her in fluent French, wondering what he could be talking to her about. Haruhi, who was in his arms, was also curious as to what her fiancée was saying.

"How exciting this must be," Hunny whispered, "to see Tama-chan finally talking to his mother after quite a few years." Mori grunted and nodded.

"I guess they finally decided to allow them to speak to each other again," Kyoya added, referring to Tamaki's grandmother and the family that his mother had worked for as a maid—E'Claire Tonnerre being the daughter of such a family.

Tamaki nodded a few times and beamed with happiness. He said his goodbyes, hung up the phone and turned to his friends. "I guess you might have guessed that was my mother," he said.

"Obviously," the twins said in unison.

Then Tamaki turned to face Haruhi. "And we're invited to go visit her in Paris next week."

Haruhi's light lit up. "Paris? You want me to go with you to _Paris_?!" It had been a lifelong dream of hers to visit Paris one day and she could not believe that she had received this invitation right here and now.

"Didn't you want to go there someday?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi nodded frantically. "Yeah, but I had never expected that I would receive such an invitation!"

Tamaki laughed. "Oh dearest Haruhi, you're engaged to me now, so I can give you everything you ever dreamed of, and that my dear, is going to Paris. You know that I was born there right?"

Haruhi nodded. "Of course." Then she flung her arms around Tamaki's neck. "Oh thank you, Tamaki! This is very exciting! And I'm looking forward to finally meeting your mother!"

"Anything for you, Haruhi," Tamaki replied. "After all, you'll really like my mother and she's looking forward to meeting you too."

Hikaru's jealousy crept up to him again. It felt as if Tamaki was laughing in his face as he held Haruhi in his arms on his loveseat. However, he had time to vent on his jealousy later. The last thing he needed was to make a complete ass out of himself, especially in front of Haruhi.

* * *

Within the next week, Haruhi had finally got herself a passport. She also learned some basic French from Tamaki, and the day of departure had arrived.

The host club met once more outside of the airport, in front of a plane owned by the Suou Corporation. Even Ranka was there to see them off. He was glad that his daughter finally got the chance to go to Paris, but he was a little wary of the one taking her.

He pulled Tamaki onto the ground and stepped on his head. "If anything happens to my daughter while you're gone, I'm going to hold you directly responsible, is that clear?"

Tamaki's voice was muffled for his face was planted on the ground, but even through his muffled voice, everyone could understand his words. "Yes…sir. Please…get off me?"

Ranka smirked as he took his foot off Tamaki's head, and Tamaki stood up as he rubbed his head. Then the transvestite turned to Haruhi and gave her a hug. "Have fun, Haruhi and make sure you send me a postcard, you hear?"

However, he was hugging her a little too tight that it was kind of difficult for her to breathe. "Okay, Dad," she replied in a muffled voice, "now can you stop hugging me? I can't breathe."

Ranka stopped hugging his daughter and smoothed out her hair. "Kotoko would be very proud of you if she were alive today. Now you kids enjoy yourselves."

"We will, sir," Tamaki replied with a nod. "Thank you for allowing me to take her."

Ranka waved him off. "Was nothing, was nothing," he said flamboyantly.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi. "Well, it looks like the plane is ready. Let's head off."

Haruhi nodded and turned back to her friends and father. "We'll see you in a couple weeks! Bye guys!"

"Bye bye, Tama-chan! Bye, Haru-chan!" Hunny waved.

"See you again!" The twins shouted in unison.

Kyoya and Mori waved with a smile, while Ranka became emotional once again.

As soon as Haruhi and Tamaki boarded the plane, the engine started and it took off down the runway before disappearing out of sight.

"Be safe," Hikaru muttered, wondering if it would have been too late say such words.

"They'll be fine, Hikaru," Kaoru assured him.

"Yes, I have no doubt in my mind they will be," Kyoya added.

"So now that Tama-chan and Haru-chan have left, what are we going to do for the next couple weeks?" Hunny wondered.

"I know this is a little sudden, but how about we go out for dinner?" Ranka offered, "My treat."

"If you don't mind, Ranka," Kyoya politely responded, "that sounds wonderful."

Ranka laughed. "No, no not at all! We're all together and I'm sure you boys don't have anything else to do."

"Yea, we've got lots of free time," the twins replied in unison. "Dinner! Dinner!"

Ranka grinned."Then let's go."

* * *

Two weeks later, Kyoya, the twins, Hunny, and Mori were spending some time at the private Ootari lake house before they could go to the airport when Kyoya's cell phone rang. "Yes?" Kyoya replied. His face suddenly went white. "What?!"

His friends stared at him curiously. What could be going on? They had never seen him so shocked like this. Did something happen?

Kyoya's face was still pale as a ghost and his eyes were still widened when he hung up his phone. He was speechless and his hands were shaking. He stood up from his chair and walked inside without a word.

His friends followed him inside, but they froze in mid-step when they noticed tears running down his cheeks. "Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked. "What's wrong? What was that call about?"

"They…didn't make it back," Kyoya answered inaudibly.

"Who?" Hikaru questioned. On second thought, he did not want to know the answer to his question.

"There was…a…plane crash," Kyoya struggled to say. "They…didn't make…it. Engine...failed...No survivors…" He lost his balance slightly but used the counter to hold himself up.

Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru gasped in shock. Tamaki and Haruhi did not make it back? Hikaru shook his head. _No, it can't be happening! No!_ He gritted his teeth with frustration. "You're lying. Tell me you're lying! Tell me that this was a prank that Tamaki decided to use against us! TELL ME!"

Kaoru turned to his brother with concern. He could tell that he was struggling to fight off his emotions; he could tell that if Hikaru found out the truth, he would break at any moment.

"Not…a prank," Kyoya answered. "I'm…sorry…"

Hikaru clenched his hands into fists and marched toward Kyoya. "You bastard!" He grabbed the front of Kyoya's shirt. "Tell me you're lying! It's not true! Tell me it's not true!" Kyoya said nothing. "Tell me it's not true!"

"Hikaru," Kaoru said. "If what Kyoya said was true, you must believe him!"

"Don't you start, Kaoru!" Hikaru shot back. "I _refuse _to believe that Haruhi is gone! I REFUSE!" He shoved Kyoya back onto the ground, pushed past the rest of the guys and took off into a run.

"Hikaru, wait!" Kaoru called after him, but Hikaru continued to run.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" Mori asked. Kyoya said nothing.

"Can't believe…they're gone," Hunny trailed off. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hugged his bunny tighter. Mori placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Kaoru could not believe any of this was happening either. First, Haruhi, whom he loved like a sister, had died along with the man that he respected so much. Now Hikaru had fled in a state of denial.

Kaoru may not know much about psychology, but he was aware of the five stages of grief. Hikaru was no doubt going through stage one, which was denial.

Hikaru had never had a relationship before and never knew how to deal with them. They may have lost family members, but they never lost someone they cared about who was outside of their family before. Kaoru was afraid of what would happen to his brother. How would he cope with such a terrible loss? Will he go back to old ways, shutting himself off from everyone except his brother? Or will he self-destruct and break down completely?

Either way, Kaoru did not want to see his brother in such a state. He knew that the right thing to do was to find him right away. "I'm going to look for Hikaru," he trailed off. "Mori, Hunny, take care of Kyoya."

Mori grunted as he nodded, and he and Hunny helped Kyoya to a nearby chair. Kaoru stepped out of the giant house and ran in a direction where he saw his brother run off to.

Rain began to fall from the sky as Hikaru trudged through the nearby area, not sure of where he was going. Cars drove by him and people walked past him, and he felt like he was invisible. _Good enough, those low-lives are pathetic anyway_, he thought to himself. His red hair clung to his face and hid his eyes from view.

After looking both ways, he walked across the street, hearing the terrible news over and over again like a broken record.

"_There was…a…plane crash…They…didn't make…it..."_

Hikaru wanted to scream. He felt that his sanity had died along with Haruhi, and he wanted to take it out on someone, hurt someone, even kill someone. He clenched his fists and turned to a brick building nearby. With an anguished scream, he punched it, ignoring the pain of his bones that broken in several places. _That pain was nothing. Haruhi is gone…nothing else matters. _

Even his thoughts were enough to take out his anger once again. He screamed once again and punched the wall repeatedly. His hands broke and bled from the striking the hard surface so much, but once again he did not care. "BRING HER BACK! BRING HARUHI BACK!"

Witnesses began to whisper among themselves, wondering what must have been troubling the poor young man and if they should help him.

A few rough men walked up to him and shoved him on the ground. "You look a little upset there, kid," one of the men said. "Upset that your little girlfriend broke your heart?"

"What is it to you?!" Hikaru yelled. He stood up from the ground. "I don't need pathetic outsiders like you get involved with my personal problems. Get lost."

"Thinking that you're better than us, huh?" Another man spoke up as he grabbed Hikaru's arm and prepared to punch him. Then he smiled as he got a good look at his face. "I know about you. You're one of those rich kids. You know what? I hate rich people like you. They piss me off."

"Us too," his friends said in unison.

"Let me show you what I have always wanted to do to rich people like you," the man said.

"Like I give a fuck about what you do," Hikaru shot back. "We're all going to hell anyway."

"How uncouth of you," the man said.

However, just before he could throw a punch, he was clothes-lined from behind. Hikaru staggered back as soon as he was let go. One of the other men grabbed him and punched him to the ground. Hikaru grunted as he hit the concrete and ghosted his fingers over his jaw. _This pain is nothing_, he thought to himself, _I can barely feel it._

"And how improper can you thugs ever be?" Another voice—the one that belonged to the person who clothes-lined the man that was about to punch Hikaru—joined the fray. Hikaru looked up and saw a tall, muscular man with dark skin and hair. "Beating up a poor, defenseless boy," he continued as he shook his head, "I feel sorry for you guys, being cowards and all."

"You shittin' us?" One of the thugs challenged. "For a weakling like you, we could tear you a new one and then we'll go back to that kid." He pointed his thumb toward Hikaru, who lay on the ground barely conscious.

The newcomer got into a fighting stance. "Let's see who the real weakling is…oh sorry, I meant _weaklings_."

He charged toward the group and punched one thug, who tried to dodge, but the newcomer was too quick. The thug got knocked out. Another thug tried to strike him with a double-handed hammer punch, but the newcomer dodged that quickly and punched him the stomach. Then he elbowed the thug on the back of the neck.

He turned toward the third and final thug who pulled out a knife. "You think that knife intimidates me?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "You think you're the better man? I don't think so."

The thug charged toward him and lunged the knife at him, but the newcomer grabbed the knife-wielding hand and twisted it behind the thug's back, disarming him completely. Then he kneed the thug in the groin and punched him in the jaw. The thug collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

The newcomer brushed himself off and turned to Hikaru. "You alright, kid?" Hikaru said nothing. He did not know what to say about that.

"Hikaru!" A distant voice alerted him. "Hikaru!"

"Kao…ru?" Hikaru whispered as he slowly stood up.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru ran across the street and knelt in front of his brother. "Hikaru! You gave us quite a scare." He noticed the bruise on his brother's jaw, and blood and bruises on his hands. "Oh Hikaru, you're hurt!"

"It doesn't hurt," Hikaru said stubbornly. "Leave me alone."

Kaoru helped his brother up to his feet. "I don't think so. You and I are going to have a talk. And yes, you're in pain." He turned to the newcomer. "Thank you for saving his life. We owe you one. What's your name anyway?"

The newcomer smiled. "It was nothing. I'm just doing what I feel is right. And my name is Fries Mahogan."

"My name is Kaoru Hitachiin and this is my brother, Hikaru," Kaoru introduced. "Thank you once again. I'm going to deal with him from here on. See you later maybe."

Fries nodded. "You might. Take care of him, man." With one final wave, he turned and walked away.

"Get lost, Kaoru," Hikaru repeated.

Kaoru scowled at his brother's words. "I refuse to leave you in such a state. We're going back to the lake-house or home. Either way, we're going to have our talk."

"And what if I refuse?" Hikaru asked.

"Then I'm going to have to drag you with me. Now let's go. It's raining and we're both soaked." Kaoru grabbed his brother's upper arm and was about to walk back to the lake house, but Hikaru smacked him away from him.

"I said, leave me ALONE!" He yelled as he ran away, despite the fact that he was dizzy from when he was punched earlier.

"Hikaru! Damn it!" Kaoru yelled as he chased after his brother. His cell phone rang and while he was running, he answered. "What? I'm kind of busy!"

"You caught up to him yet?" The voice of Mori asked.

"Yes and no," Kaoru answered. "He got away when I was taking him back. How's Kyoya?"

"Still in shock," Mori replied. "We'll see you later."

"Yeah," Kaoru replied as he hung up his phone. _Hikaru, you're such an idiot!_

Hikaru stopped running and leaned against a wall, catching his breath and holding his jaw. He did not care about anything anymore. His hands felt like they were crushed by a one-ton rock, his jaw throbbed and he felt like he would collapse at any moment. "Haruhi…you idiot…" he breathed, "Why didn't you choose me? Why did you have to choose Tamaki? I could have given you a better life! _Nothing_ bad like this would have happened to you. Oh Haruhi!"

He sunk to a seated position and allowed the tears to fall. "Haruhi…I love you. Come back…come back…Haruhi…I miss you…" His shoulders shook as he eventually broke down into sobbing. "Haruhi! Don't leave me, Haruhi!"

When he saw his brother in front of him, Kaoru continued to run until he was right in front of him. He wrapped his arms around his brother and sobbed into his shoulder. "Let it out, Hikaru. It's going to be okay. She's in a better place. I loved her too, you know, but you must be strong. Be strong, Hikaru. She'll be happy if you be strong for her. The boss would too."

"Oh Kaoru!" Hikaru cried.

Kaoru rubbed his brother's back. "It's going to be okay. Do what's best for her, okay? She wants us all to be happy and remember the good times."

"She was…the first person to accept us," Hikaru sobbed.

Kaoru nodded. "I know. She was everything to us. I miss her too, Hikaru. I even miss the boss. He accepted us too. He may have been an idiot, but he was like…our mentor in a way."

"Maybe…this is my punishment…my karma…," Hikaru guessed. "If I wasn't so jealous of Haruhi and the boss being together, if I wasn't such a jerk, then maybe…"

Kaoru shook his head. "No way, it's not your fault. She might be gone, but we still have each other, right?"

Hikaru nodded. They have always been together since birth, and they have been inseparable. He was glad that he had someone like Kaoru, someone who was always there for him and he would do the same for him. They sat there, crying in each other's arms for a while.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said, drying his tears.

Kaoru gave his brother a sad smile. "Yeah, Hikaru?"

"I'm sorry…for worrying you…and everyone else."

"No problem, Hikaru," Kaoru replied, "You were upset over the loss of Haruhi. It was something to be expected." He stood up and reached for Hikaru's hand. "Let's go back, shall we? I know a black-haired guy with glasses that needs us right now."

Hikaru smiled sadly, took his brother's hand, and stood up with his help. The rain continued to pour as they continued on their way, wondering how far they actually were to the lake house.

Suddenly, a black limousine parked in front of them and the window opened to reveal the faces of Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya. "Hey guys! We figured you could use a ride!" Hunny chirped.

Mori opened the car door and the twins climbed inside. "Thanks guys," Hikaru trailed off. He saw the vacant expression on Kyoya's face, and even though they were barely noticeable, tear tracks that ran down his face. "I'm really sorry, man…about Tamaki and Haruhi," he said sadly.

Kyoya averted his eyes to him and sighed. "Sorry too," he trailed off.

"I wonder how Haru-chan's dad will react," Hunny said thoughtfully.

Kyoya nodded to Mori, who spoke up. "Ranka's very upset about it too."

"They recovered the bodies, right?" Hikaru asked. Kyoya nodded silently.

"At least they're in heaven now," Hunny said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

The ride home was silent from then on as the guys reflected on the memories they had together as a host club. They did not want to think of the pain at that moment, even though it was far too great and intense.

* * *

The funeral was held on a dreary Sunday afternoon. Rain poured from the sky as people gathered, dressed in black suits, dresses, and kimonos to mourn the loss of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suou. Hikaru stood with his brother, his hands wrapped in bandages. Even Tamaki's grandmother, the woman that despised him and his mother so much, was in attendance. Each person held two roses: a white one for Tamaki and a red one for Haruhi.

Two black caskets made of the finest ebony stood in front of the crowd, decorated with bouquets, and Hikaru could not bear to see them. He let the rain drench him, not caring about how cold or soaked he was. Kaoru kept glancing at his brother in concern, wondering how long it would before he would break apart once again.

Silence filled the area as the priest continued with his prayers. Yuzuru Suou, Tamaki's father, held a framed portrait of his son, while Ranka held a framed portrait of Haruhi. Tears poured down Ranka's cheeks as he mourned the loss of his only daughter. _At least she's with Kotoko again,_ he thought to himself. _Take care of her, sweetheart. I love you both._

Once the priest finished his prayer, the attendees at the funeral came up one or two at a time to pay their last respects with their roses. When it was Hikaru's turn, Kaoru went up with him as moral support. He placed the white rose on Tamaki's casket and whispered, "Thanks for everything, boss. Take care of Haruhi up there."

He turned to Haruhi's casket and began to cry when he saw her picture on top of the casket. Her smiling face warmed his heart a little, and he was definitely reminded of an angel. He knelt in front of the casket and placed the red rose on top of it. "If I ever was a jerk to you, I'm really sorry. I just want to tell you that…even though my love for you is so strong, I wanted to be happy for you when you got engaged. I'll continue to be strong for you because I know that you would have wanted this. Take care, Haruhi. Kaoru and I will never forget you." He placed a gentle kiss upon the casket and stood up.

Kaoru smiled at his brother comfortingly and walked with him back to their spot in the audience, his hand on his twin's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Hikaru," he said. "Remember, we've got each other." Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Shortly after the funeral ended, the rain slowed down and began to stop, and the clouds separated to reveal a beam of sunshine. Hikaru looked up and shielded his eyes from the light.

He smiled warmly when he thought he saw two apparitions staring back at him. Haruhi stood with Tamaki in the heavens, and they smiled back at their friends in each other's arms. Hikaru was once again filled with emotion when he saw Haruhi smiling back at him, and he realized that she would be forever in her heart. After all, she is an angel now, and his love for her will forever remain.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my first Ouran High School Host Club story. I want to thank my boyfriend, who's fanfic name is Leanbow, for letting me use his character Fries. He writes Power Rangers fanfics that are really good, so if you like Power Rangers, you can check out his fanfics if you want to. The next story to come out will be chapter 10 of the Condemned Time fanfic, so watch out for that. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you thought of this story! Take care!


End file.
